Third Wheel
by Agent BM
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope's romantic dinner date alone is interrupted when Candlehead decides to drop by. Based on the Mickey Mouse cartoon of the same name


**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

**Agent BM Presents a wreck it ralph cartoon**

**Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead in**

**Third Wheel**

(Some italian restaurant)

Rancis and Vanellope sat at a table about to enjoy a nice dinner alone

"This place looks nice Rancis, how can you afford this?" asked Vanellope

"I worked here for 3 days with the guys" said Rancis

"Well it's nice" said Vanellope

"Anything for my vanilla bean, just you, me, and a nice dinner alone" said Rancis

"Hey guys"

The 2 looked next to them and saw candlehead sitting at their table

"Candlehead" said the 2 surprised

"What're you doing here?" asked Rancis

"You said we were going out" said Candlehead

"No, i said 'We' were going out" said Rancis pointing to himself and Vanellope

"That's what i just said" said Candlehead

"NO!" shouted Rancis

The entire restaurant shushed him

"You gotta keep it down Rancis, this is one of those fancy type eating establishments" said Candlehead "So what's on the menu tonight?"

"Romance is on the menu" said Rancis

Candlehead hugged Rancis

"Mmm, sounds delicious" said Candlehead

"I was referring to Nelly" said Rancis angrily

Candlehead then hugged Vanellope

"Well that sounds good, and might i say you look lovely tonight Vanellope" said Candlehead

"Thank you Candle although this is what i usually wear" said Vanellope

"You still look lovely" said Candlehead

"Hey what's the big idea" shouted Rancis

The entire restaurant shushed him again even louder

"Now look Candlehead, when 2 people are alone, well they act like that" said Rancis pointing to another table where another couple was kissing

"Oh i get it, i know what we need to set the mood" said Candlehead

Candlehead got up and ran for the kitchen

"Candle wait you don't need to-

Candlehead went towards a brick oven and grabbed some burning logs

"Some soft candlelight" said Candlehead

She dumped the logs on the table and set the table on fire. Rancis grabbed a pitcher of water from a waiter and put the fire out

"Hey where's candlehead?" asked Vanellope

Candlehead burst through the front doors of the restaurant on a horse and carrying a lasso

"Run" said Rancis

Candlehead chased the 2 through the restaurant. Candlehead threw her lasso in the air and threw it at the 2. She caught them and tied them up tight close together

"Though you could use some intimacy, and now, some mood music" said Candlehead

"This can't be good" said Vanellope

Candlehead grabbed a saxophone from a stage and started playing really badly

"CANDLEHEAD!" screamed the 2

The entire restaurant shushed them once again

"Rancis maybe we should just go" said Vanellope

"Go? But we haven't even had dinner yet" said Candlehead

She untied them and brought them back to the table. She clapped her hands and 3 waiters came up with plates of food

"Dinner is served" said a waiter

Candlehead licked her lips when she saw the large amount of food

"Bon Appetite" said Candlehead

Candlehead stuck her face in a plate of breadsticks and spaghetti and started pigging out on the food and getting Rancis and Vanellope messy

"Candlehead stop it, you're ruining our date" said Vanellope angrily

"I'll handle this" said Rancis angrily

Rancis grabbed a big breadstick and hit candlehead in the head

"Stop right now Candlehead" said Rancis angrily

Candlehead grabbed the breadstick and gobbled it up in 4 big bites. Rancis dumped a pitcher of water over her candle and got her really mad. She pulled a wrench from her pocket and undid a screw in her mouth. Her mouth opened wide and she charged at the table. Rancis got out of the way but Vanellope wasn't so lucky. Candlehead had eaten the entire table, literally, and was lying on the ground all full and stuffed

"Hey, where'd Nelly go?" asked Rancis

"Rancis, i'm in here" shouted Vanellope who was in Candleheads stomach "It's dark in here"

"Nelly" shouted Rancis

The entire restaurant shushed Rancis, he had enough of this

"Oh shush yourselves" shouted Rancis to the entire restaurant

The entire restaurant turned away from him and started mumbling on how rude he was acting

"Candlehead, we love you as a friend, but-

"Aw thanks, i love you guys too" said Candlehead

"Wait let me finish, you've invited yourself along, lit our table on fire, ate the table, AND THEN YOU ATE VANELLOPE! All we wanted was a romantic dinner-

"ALONE!" shouted Rancis and Vanellope to Candlehead

"Alone? Then why didn't you say so, i can handle this" said Candlehead

"Oh yeah? How?" asked Rancis

Candlehead undid the screw to her mouth again

(A few minutes later)

"Not what i expected this date to be like but at least we're alone" said Vanellope

"Yes, we have a nice candlelight, mood music" said Rancis

"And all from inside Candlehead's stomach i'm impressed" said Vanellope

"You know there is one more thing that people do when they're alone" said Rancis

Vanellope blew out the candle and the 2 kissed

"I love these guys" said Candlehead who was playing a violin a lot better than the saxophone earlier

"Wait how do we get out of here when this is all over?" asked Vanellope

"You'll see" said Candlehead

**(The End)**


End file.
